Curls
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Macy really really loves the Lucas Boys curls, and is flirting with the idea of clones.
1. Curls

**I have no excuse for this one- it just happened. **

**Disclaimer: I would love to- but no I do not own JONAS. Nor am I clever enough to swindle Disney out of the rights. **

* * *

Macy paced in front of the dumpster. She was pretty sure that this was creepy- not as creepy as hiding in an amp case just to see the boys on their concert when she couldn't afford a backstage pass (this was before she knew them).

Wait it might be just as creepy.

She had never crossed the line into JONAS snot though, she stopped herself at mucus. Admittedly she did almost fish out Joe's discarded Kleenex two weeks ago.

This was why they saw her as nothing more than a fan! She did crazy things like this.

Macy's arms stiffened at her sides and she held her head high as she marched away, 10 feet later she was running back to the dumpster.

The boys rarely went to a barber shop to get their hair cut- they usually had their mom do it, or had a stylist come out and cut it at the firehouse if they really wanted. Macy decided she would figure out the creepiness factor later when she had the priceless curls in her hands. Nick had grown his hair considerably long and she heard him mention to Stella that he was going to cut it short again. They really made it easy- even mentioning the barbershop they were going to and when (then again they weren't able to see her at the time, since well- she was hiding). Macy knew that this was her chance.

This operation had involved a lot of prep work. She went to the shop beforehand to scope out the place- get the lay of the land to check to see where they disposed the cut hair (2nd dumpster from the left). It was a traditional barbershop, the one the boys had been going to since they were children.

She even went when the boys were getting their hair cut. She wore a blond wig with a hat, even going so far as to wear make up to change her skin tone. They politely smiled at her- but clearly did not recognize her and she did nothing to imply that she was a fan. She made a note of what bag their hair ended up in and kept her eye on it the entire time. She followed it to the dumpster and was currently pacing in front of it, wondering if this was going too far.

Too far was stealing samples and making clones of them. She didn't have that kind of money- so this wasn't too far. _Hmmm… clones…_ Now that was thinking big, and possibly illegal.

Macy satisfied with her conclusion, grabbed the bag and took off. Her eyes darting around as she dashed to her car.

At home she carefully sifted through the contents and found the perfect specimen. She couldn't locate Kevin or Joe's they had only gotten a trim and her JONAS senses weren't _that _good, but Macy could recognize Nick's curls anywhere. Even in a trash bag full of discarded hair. Macy placed the locks in a baggie; she added a sample to her book of Nick and another to her JONAS scrapbook.

No one ever looked at these but her- so no one would ever know. She smiled.

_Perfection. _

"Macy?" She turned and saw Stella directly behind her- she held DVD cases and a bag of gummy worms. Stella's eyes saw everything, the open scrapbooks with Nick's hair, (and the large labels declaring it) the garbage bag next to Macy, full of the barbershop hair. She even saw the tweezers and potential hair clippings that rested on a flat piece of paper next to the scrapbooks.

Macy was glad that at least Stella didn't see wearing that ridiculous wig and make up. Stella's eyes wandered to her desk where she had thrown the wig and hat.

_Crap. _

"Wow Macy." Stella finally said, eyebrows srunched "you are _really_ intense."

* * *

**I was making an icon- and I found myself just staring at Nick's hair- really, I am so jealous of his and Kevin's hair- my hair is unrelentingly straight. **

**I felt that Macy would relate. Don't you think?**


	2. Clones

**I don't know- it just happened while I was writing Electric Guitar. **

**I want to dedicate this to xovickix- because it's nice to have you back! And because you mentioned missing crazy Macy- so do I. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS (surprise surprise!) **

* * *

Macy considered a passing thought she had previously.

JONAS clones…

Those curls…

Those eyes…

All hers…

Except there was the money, legalities and the overall creepiness factor, other than that…

It was fun to imagine for a moment though. Like her own personal Nick writing her a song, or Joe helping her choose outfits for school- her favorite would have to be FEEDING DUCKS with Kevin.

Clones…

So many personal performances, and inside jokes.

They could even be useful to the actual guys- except she could never tell them.

They would give her that look- the one that she has seen way too many times; the slightly terrified/horrified and confused look, with a side of calling the police and possibly the witness protection program.

Of course clones don't just pop up out of thin air. They take some serious dough, and of course she would have to do it underground, since it can't possibly be legal to clone someone without their permission. Then of course it would mean even more money- just to keep it all hush hush.

Ugh the money. Macy wondered how hard it would be to learn how to count cards; maybe she could win enough money at Las Vegas.

Nah she wasn't that good at math.

Well besides the money.

Then of course they would have to be raised (yay more money!) since they wouldn't just suddenly grow over night to the actual guys current ages.

It would be like raising triplets.

Rowdy triplets.

Rowdy noisy triplets.

Once Kevin fell asleep Joe would wake and then when she finally was able to rock him to sleep, Nick would wake. She would never get any rest.

Kevin of course would sleep through the night and even thunderstorms, Nick would be easy- but Macy knew that Joe would be the troublemaker, he would be the light sleeper waking at the slightest of sounds.

Then there were the waking hours- She would be running after Kevin warning him not to touch the squirrels or the chipmunks, and of course he would listen to everything else besides that bit. She would have to regularly check him for rabies. He would be the most helpful when it came to the house and his brothers, but would still try to do things that made sense to only him, therefore causing Macy even more stress.

Joe, oh Joe! What a headache and sore muscles he would cause. Constantly living up to his nickname, hours spent in ER's and hospitals in general- broken bones, torn ligaments, but since he was young and healthy he would spring back easily. Forgetting the gray hairs he would cause Macy.

Nick would be easier, hopefully. He would be moody but in relation to his brothers easier, except when Joe and Kevin got him to join in on their antics. He would sometimes be so quiet and reserved that Macy would worry and send him to a child psychologist- more money and more stress. (yay!)

Then they would grow older and be able to care for themselves but that wouldn't stop Macy from being a mom and stressing. Plus she would be a single mom. No way would she tell anyone that she made clones of JONAS. No way would anyone support it- except an equally crazed fan, and Macy didn't need any more crazy, she had that covered.

UGH!

Who would want clones of them? Too much work!

Not to mention just because genetically they were clones- there was no way to tell what they would actually be like. Kevin could be Joe and Joe be Kevin and Nick someone completely random like Van Dyke.

To actually be like the guys they would have to go through the same experiences.

Ugh. Way too much work with no guarantee of the wanted outcome.

"Hey Macy!" Joe greeted from a distance, Stella Nick and Kevin waved from behind him.

Macy sighed.

All this clone thinking made her head hurt.

"Hey Joe."

"What'cha thinking about?" Kevin asked.

"Clones" Macy sighed again; she turned and walked away before she could see the boys exchange a worried look.

Stella spoke after a few moments of confused silence.

"She is _really_ intense."

* * *

**I promise my next update will be on Electric Guitar, but this idea was just too amusing to leave alone for long. **


End file.
